Radiation/Issue 16
This is Issue 16 of Radiation. Issue 16 They had guns enough, with the police station’s, gun shop’s and the private owned guns. Ammo weren’t a problem neither. The only problem would be if people were to steal a gun. That’s why they had to do an inventory of them. Gene, Kenny and Dale were doing that. “Three Glock 19s.” Kenny said, and Dale wrote it down. Gene then placed them in the gun cabinet. With very few authorities left, Gene felt like he needed as much help as he could. That’s why he had Molly do the food distrubution, Jed the scavenging and so on. Jed were still away. It had been a while now. “One... seems like a Beretta Silver Pigeon.” Kenny said, looking at the shotgun. “Let me see that.” Dale said, taking it. He scanned it quickly, then gave it to Gene. He wrote down something, and Kenny shrugged. Kenny placed two pistol on the table in front of him, just as Steve entered the room. “Gene?” Steve said, sounding mad. “Here.” Gene said, stepping out from the gun cabinet. “I’d like to complain about Molly.” Steve said, not giving Gene room to speak. “She gave two old people more food than I’ve gotten the last three days. That’s not okay! She shouldn’t be in charge!” Gene just looked at Steve talking. When he was finished, Gene sighed and said “Steve, I’m sure Molly is doing a good job. I’ll talk to her, just let me handle it.” Steve’s head was red. He was obviusly very angry. “Okay?” Gene asked, giving Steve a hint to leave. “Yeah...” Steve muttered, then walked out of the room. A few moments later, Kenny noticed that one of the two pistol he just placed on the table, were gone. Meanwhile in Goldfield, Jed, Gon, Graham and Alex were running for their lives. Goldfield was full of zombies. They only got one bag of food, and were now forced to just run. “In there!” Gon yelled, pointing at a grocery store. They all headed towards it, exhausted. As they entered, they saw some zombies in there as well. While Gon and Alex took them out, Graham helped Jed barricading the doors. “That was close.” Graham said, sounding extremely terrified. “Yeah, it was.” Jed said, removing some sweat from his forehead, using his sleeve. “I don’t hope it’ll be like this everytime we go scavening.” Graham said, looking outside through the now barricaded door. Jed looked at Graham. “You don’t have to come, you know that, right?” “I know,” Graham said. “I want to help...” He looked down. “My girlfriend is Gene’s daughter. It’s difficult to show him that I’m... good for something, you know?” Jed nodded. “I know.” “I think she’s okay with who I am, but truth is... I’m not okay with it.” Graham said, beginning to take food from the grocery store’s shelves. Jed does the same. “I’ve always been the geek, the guy who could make your homework. I’m good for something else.” “I’m sure.” Jed just said, filling his bag. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to...” Graham said, but was interrupted by Gon. “Would you look at that!” Gon yelled. “Come here and look at this thing.” Jed and Graham walked over to where Gon and Alex were standing. On the counter were a soldier laying, half eaten. Next to him, a bazooka. “We wont be trapped for long!” Gon said, excited. Navigation Category:Issues Category:Radiation Category:Radiation Issues